The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of watercress plant and its plant parts, including the mutation of an allele of watercress designated “BWRW”, which results in watercress plants with red-pigmented leaves and/or stems.
Watercress is also known as Nasturtium ofjicinale W.T. Aiton and it belongs to the family Brassicaceae (formerly the Cruciferae family). Watercress is native to Europe and Asia, common in Great Britain and widely naturalized in the United States and Canada. It has also been introduced into the West Indies and South America. It is reported that Nicholas Messier first grew watercress in Erfurt, Germany in the middle of the 16th century. English cultivation started in the early 1800s, when a farmer near London began to grow watercress for use in salads. It was not long before its popularity spread. Today the crisp green sprigs of watercress are commonly eaten out of hand, combined with other tender greens in salads and used as a garnish on hot and cold dishes.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.